


of red dresses and things unsaid

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: The West Wing
Genre: 20 Hours in LA, F/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01, Trapped In A Closet, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: “CJ,” he managed, voice tight and strangled. Her dress was soft and silky under his fingertips, her perfume stronger than ever. “Are you drunk?”“No Tobus, I am not drunk.”(20 Hours in LA missing scene)
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	of red dresses and things unsaid

“Pretend like you’re talking to me,” CJ said, slipping her arm in his and pulling him off trajectory towards the waiter with the drink tray. 

“Okay. Why?” He asked, surrounded in a haze of perfume he’d never smelled before. They wove their way through the self appointed Hollywood elite, around the pool, and into Ted Marcus’ mansion. 

“Because I stepped on Matthew Perry’s foot and now I’m avoiding him,” CJ leaned close to him as they rounded the counter into a quiet hallway. 

“Shouldn’t he be avoiding you? For his own safety?” 

“Haha. Very funny,” CJ opened a door, unceremonious pushing Toby through it before following.

“CJ,” Toby said, evenly as they stood together in the darkness, “This seems to be a closet.” 

“I was hoping for a library or a billiards room or a conservatory…” she shrugged as best she could in the limited space, “Professor Plum with the revolver.” 

He was focusing on the freckle on her exposed shoulder, shifting awkwardly as he pushed down the urge to kiss it. It was something he tried not to think about often, kissing CJ, it became distracting. 

“You still haven’t said anything about my dress,”

“I can’t see your dress,” 

“Maybe there’s a light switch in here,” she said, turning towards him as she reached up into the shadows. CJ teetered on her heels, body rocking towards Toby. Instinctively, he reached out, hands circling her waist to steady her. 

“CJ,” he managed, voice tight and strangled. Her dress was soft and silky under his fingertips, her perfume stronger than ever. “Are you drunk?”

“No Tobus, I am not  _ drunk _ ,” her arms came down to rest on his shoulders, like a pair of teenagers slow dancing at prom, “I may be tipsy though.” 

“Ah,” he could smell the champagne on her breath, but not overwhelmingly so. He swallowed thickly, making no move to untangle himself from her embrace. Instead he glanced down, a mistake, and quickly looked back up.

“It’s a nice dress,” he said, “Very… red.” 

“Thank you,” she said with a warm smile, tilting her head. She was looking at him in a certain way, a look he’d seen before, a look that both scared and excited him. 

“CJ,” he breathed, hands tightening around her waist. She stepped closer. “What are you doing?”

“Hiding from the party,” she said, “Toby, I think I’m going to kiss you.”

“CJ-“ 

She leaned down and kissed him, and he instinctively pulled her body against his. Toby could feel her fingers in his hair as his world faded to only how CJ tasted, how soft her mouth was against his, the way she moaned when he caught her lower lip between his teeth. He slid a hand up her back, his other staying firmly on her hip, holding her close like he was never letting go. 

When they broke apart he was grinning. Her eyes were dancing in the semi darkness as she-

With a rush of cold air, the door opened, spilling light into the dark closet as CJ and Toby jumped apart. 

“Oh hey guys,” said Sam as he stepped into the closet and closed the door behind him, “What’s up?”

“Sam,” said Toby, “Get out.” 

“We should find Josh,” CJ said as they stumbled into the bright party. 

“I think he’s by the pool,” said Sam leading them in that direction. 

Toby reached forward, catching CJ’s hand for a moment. She turned, grinning at him cheekily, her lipstick smudged and her hair mussed. He squeezed her hand, dropping it as they stepped back into the party. 


End file.
